


Fire and the Flood.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, Meditation, SO MUCH FLUFF, but it ends happily, i couldn't help my self and im not sorry, look im back at the angst, more angst though, obi wan is so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Naboo, the "event" didn't happen obviously. Its set a little time after "I feel my nightmares watching me". Qui-Gon reflects on things, mostly how much he's in love with Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and the Flood.

 

Water trickled in a never ending stream, dripping down moss covered rocks. Sunlight dappled across the floor, caught in his hair turning it a bright copper, setting it alight. Rays of gold light trapped by leaves created patterns on the leaf strewn, garden. The force, in it’s intertwined web connected him to every living thing in the room; the birds that perched on branches became luminescent, so did the trees and the creeping vines that worked their way up the walls. 

 

His eyes were closed as he sat in amongst the life and light, his legs were crossed and his hands rested on his knees, curled in loose fists. The porcelain skin of his neck was just visible, peeking out from underneath the high neck line of his tunics. His chest rose in lazy breaths, slow and at ease. His eye lashes fluttered against, the slightly bruised skin under his eyes. His mouth was curled up at the corners, in a relaxed smile, as he breathed in the sheer peace in the room.

 

Here he was removed from the panic that was spreading, slowly, like a flood through the galaxy. Here he was away from the responsibility he felt. Here he was away from the sleepless nights that were slowly becoming the norm. Here he just was. 

 

His Master looked on, a smile of his own curling his lips. It had been too long since his padawan had worn a face so relaxed as now. For Qui-Gon now, this was a rare treat. Since Naboo, since things and changed forever. Since now, whenever he so much a stumbled his padawan frowned and rushed to help. Since now, every breath burned like fire past the scar that forever would brand him. His eyes drifted to the angelic form in front of him. Qui-Gon had long ago forgone meditating in favour of watching his padawan at peace. 

 

It had been Naboo, that’s when he’d realised. He had only kept falling deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole, emotion surging through him, relentless and fiery; setting him alight in a way he had never known. He wasn't going to fight it, he barely had any fight left in him. He resigned himself to a life of watching, watching the man in front of him blossom and move on. It was both a curse and a blessing but he welcomed it with open arms, for it was a kindness of the force that he had known this man at all. He felt the stirring in the force that told him Obi-Wan was coming out of his trance, the light his padawan gave out grew brighter as he returned to consciousness. Qui-Gon lifted his gaze to Obi-Wan’s eyes, they stared back, filled with barely contained emotion. Bright and vibrant, a hue of blue/green that Qui-Gon had never been able to place, no matter how hard he tried.

 

“How could I move on from you?” Obi-Wan whispered, the force settling around him, cementing his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, comments make my life, I shit you not. Literally I am always a slut for feedback.


End file.
